federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - June, 2390
This page chronicles posts #20971-21090 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2390. *CP - May, 2390 *CP - July, 2390 Earth Plots First Week Sending a communication to Earth, LALI MUNROE implores JAMES MUNROE to help her build a case to have Cybelean children considered adults sooner than the age eighteen. Second Week Calling her sister, INDIRA DORR, discusses relationships and other dramas with NERYS DORR who is on Bajor. Cardassia Plots First Week Hoping to make some amends with ZAYN VONDREHLE, QUESTA DAMAR seeks him out and gets to know him a little more before allowing him to stay in a nearby guest house. Second Week At the Damar home, MADI DAMAR is trying to get settled in and starts by going into the holodeck to see Romulus again. KHOAL DAMAR sees this and they talk about what it is like to live on Prime. Bajor Plots First Week Working towards their goal of the specialized holosuites, ANTHONY NORAD and NOMA chat about plans on how to get it up and running logistically. ANTHONY finally meets with JANA KORVIN and they talk about the Bajoran’s female problems, Tony urging him to follow his little head. MEGAN SPARKS has her first counselling session with CARILL SAVOI and they talk a little about her family and goals she wants to achieve. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD talks to CARILL after to get a better idea of how Megan is coping. BENJAMIN WOLFE talks to MEGAN are CHRISTOPHER’s apartment and they decide to kind of see where things go and maybe be a couple. CHRISTOPHER is at the pediatric doctor when he talks to VYLIN ELBRUNNE and sets up some possible ideas for making friends. NERYS DORR and KORVIN get into a misunderstanding when she gets upset that he wants his own space. Second Week Concerned for her sister, SIOMANE TARA seeks out JANA KORVIN and implores him to actually talk to Nerys and break up since he knows things won’t work out. When KORVIN continues to avoid the subject, TARA gets even more pressing and tries to explain why they would both be better off. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD knows he has to make amends to HEIDI THAY and visits with her, the two talking about the past and making plans for the future. When HEIDI tells KESS PORGOIT THEY ARE GOING SWIMMING BUT she doesn’t want to have a bathingsuit on. Heidi finds out Kess isn’t making much progress mentally with her eating disorder and offers to get more help. Third Week When BENJAMIN WOLFE has some questions about injections and girlfriends, he asks MARCUS WOLFE who tries to be more dad like about those kind of questions but was still concerned. At the pool party, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and HEIDI THAY chat about the past and about Kess who seems to be a wet blanket. MEGAN SPARKS tries to cheer KESS up but Kess just explains she has to conserve her energy for ballet. MEGAN then has a counselling appointment with CARILL SAVOI who wants her to meet MARGIANNE SAVOI, ISKANDER AL-KHALID and BAYLEE SEN-RITALL in hopes she may approve of the family who wants to foster her brothers. When LAUREN WOLFE gets back from her time in the future, she talks to KITAAN DHOW who is there to help her and bring her home. KATAL WOLFE is shocked to hear what happened to Lauren and tells MARCUS about it, expressing her anxiety. MARCUS talks to LAUREN and reminds her to not play with things that aren’t hers. Fourth Week Finally getting the courage to talk to NERYS DORR, JANA KORVIN explains the situation and they break up. SIOMANE TARA helps Nerys move back into the monetary and then confronts KORVIN about what he did – both of them agreeing maybe something between them could’ve worked if they met before Nerys. Back from her time in the future, N’LANI DHAJA talks to MARCUS WOLFE about what is going on in the future with the rokai and he isn’t sure how to handle things since Karyn could be writing the lives of real people. LAUREN WOLFE runs into MEGAN SPARKS who is at the house and tells her of her trip through time which gives her the idea maybe she could save her family. MEGAN asks CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD about it but he tells her it is impossible – making Megan really feel the loss of her family. LAUREN is visited by MARCUS WOLFE, SR. who offers to play tea with her. They talk about the future while MYLEE MAWIZIKI-WOLFE helps with snacks. KARYN DAX-WOLFE is a little concerned about the story she is writing and talks to KESS PORGOIT about it, getting some good friend advice. Rokai Story First Week Over the winter and just after a big hunt, BIKREEL (DAX) and MAIYA (RAHNE) talk about selling the meat and pelts for more money so they can build the boat. They have a sweet moment together when she sings to him and he has a vision of the future. MAIYA gets the idea that they could use her healing abilities to get people to sign on their ship and BIKREEL hesitantly agrees. When MAIYA heals a bad person, BIKREEL goes on an evil spree and kills two innocent people to make up for it but not before hurting Maiya when she tries to stop him. Regretful of what he did, BIKREEL convinces MAIYA the only way to make up for it was to save the child of the two parents he killed. Second Week Hoping to make amends for killing two people, MAIYA (RAHNE) uses her abilities to heal a young girl before leaving once more with BIKREEL (DAx). As MAIYA and BIKREEL prepare to finish the boat, they have a moment of passion where they kiss but it is interrupted. Third Week Preparing to leave on the ship around the world, BIKREEL (DAX) and MAIYA (RAHNE) see the finished ship for the first time together. Bikreel finally breaks the tension and the two are intimate for the first time. In the morning, MAIYA talks to BIKREEL about her excitement at being together with him at the edge of the world. The night before they are to leave, BIKREEL is haunted by the words of the deckhand they saved, and is convinced if they leave they will die. He makes the decision to drug MAIYA and leave her behind in Lonar. MAIYA wakes up only to find a note from Bikreel and he has left on the boat. Feeling heartbroken he left, she is mortified, hearing the finality of it from the newest Rokai, a female Bard in Lonar. MAIYA tries to catch up to Bikreel on her own in a little boat but is pushed north by the current and comes across a giant man named MATKLA who helps her. BIKREEL is on his ship and feeling a little sad to be away from Maiya. He talks to a deckhand named YONIN who is really just a drunk. Fourth Week After several days with MATKLA, MAIYA (RAHNE) talks to him and offers to heal his arm and dog in return for his help and saving her life. On the boat, BIKREEL (DAX) has gone into a sunless day as they are so far North and stormy seas. He talks to TAKU, the deckhand, who didn’t help at all and threatens him before Bikreel reacts to Maiya healing people. Calling YONIN and the others they gave Taku lashings for his punishment. When BIKREEL’s ship hits land he travels South but runs into MIAYA who has been following whispers North. He is shocked it is her and neither are really sure if the other is real but they start North despite his protests. BIKREEL and MAIYA make it to the Firecaves and there is a moment she forgives him for what he has done. #06 June, 2390 #06 June, 2390 #06 June, 2390